The proliferation of digital activity and record keeping, both social and non-social, has drastically increased one's reliance on mobile devices to manage social interaction and personal record keeping. For example, it is common for a user to manage appointments, photos, personal records, and multiple forms of communication from a single smartphone device. As new features are added to mobile devices, new digital interaction patterns are developed. For example, improvements in location positioning technologies have led to the development of route guidance and location-based searching capabilities on mobile devices. As computing and other features of mobile devices continually improve, new digital interaction and record keeping capabilities can be developed to take advantage of the device capabilities.
One example of a new digital interaction pattern is an augmented reality interaction. Using augmented reality, a user is able to interact with digital elements placed virtually in a real-world view environment. This augmented reality capability may rely on obtaining a stable precise geographical location of a mobile device to be able to correctly render digital objects located relatively to the location of the mobile device. However, often location geographical positioning capabilities of a mobile device may not be as precise as desired. Location positioning technologies such as Global Positioning System (GPS) are susceptible to natural and artificial errors and interferences that limit their location positioning fidelity. Thus, on a foot by foot distance scale level, a detected location of a stationary device using location positioning technology may erratically change over time (e.g., change within feet distances). For example, if erratically changing detected location is utilized, stationary digital objects placed relative to the detected location may seem to move erratically from a perspective of a viewing device located at the detected location. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to obtain a stable location of a device.